


futre dystopian worm thing

by a_really_good_idea_for_a_username



Category: Joinen (Youtube), Troom Troom Universe, Woohoo Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username/pseuds/a_really_good_idea_for_a_username
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

in a universe where some people have worms... be careful of the worm people trying to satisfy their hunger...

so (in the comments) should i write a story about this?

Edit: alright im going to do it why not


	2. Chapter 2

Joinen woke up. It was definitely early.  _ Why am I awake _ , he asked himself.

That was when he realised he was hungry.

But not just hungry, starving. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

Which obviously wasn't true, he ate those edible school supplies that the studio down the road was giving out. They had the edible props left over from their diy-themed YouTube prank videos. Joinen remembered eating a lot of them, actually. It didn't make any sense.

He still ate breakfast ignoring his weird hunger situation.

…

  
  


Just when he was starting his stream, Joinen recalled what that morning was like. Starvation. He also hadn't noticed until now that he had been snacking all the time today.

"I'll be right back.", he told his Twitch viewers.

Joinen left to the kitchen.He chose a granola bar, or actually two would be better, right?

He returned with four granola bars.

"What should we do today.", he said staring into his screen.

He looked over at Twitch Chat. Twitch Chat was talking about Girls Go Games, and then Roblox, even asking about Sims 4 animations.

"My story animated?", It asked.

Joinen read the comment out loud, since the chat didn't usually have a voice, unless some cheered.

"Nah…", said Joinen.

"I was feeling like Troom Troom today." He added.

  
  



End file.
